The Silver Lining
by piccolover22
Summary: Told in Melanie's POV. When she wakes up after wanda being taken out of her and the finding of Pet. ya i know horrible at summaries. please R and R


**A/N so here is my second story **** and thank you to flutelover who typed this for me LOVE YOU!**

Melanie POV

"Melanie…Mel. Wake up, love," a voice said, "Doc, should we use the awake?"

"Jared, calm down. She has been done for 20 minutes. Let her rest." Someone else's voice said.

"Wanda, Wanda, Wanda where are you?" I couldn't find Wanda. I sat up quickly, "Where's Wanda?" I continued to question the whereabouts of Wanda. I was beginning to feel nauseous so I laid back down.

"Melanie, are you ok?" Jared asked. My sight started to get blurry. I couldn't think, my head felt heavy all of sudden. "Mel, stay with us!" Jared shouted at me. "Doc, what do I do?" He shouted again, this time at the doctor.

"Let her go." Doc answered.

I closed my eyes and felt a soft pressure on my lips. I instantly fell right asleep. I could feel someone stroking my hair I stirred and someone kissed my head. I opened my eyes slowly, and saw Jared lying next to me.

"Melanie?" He said softly.

"Jared, love, I'm back." I said back to him. He smiled, leaned in, and kissed me. Then he pulled me to lay across his lap.

"Mel, you awake?" Someone had questioned. I knew that voice anywhere.

I jumped off of Jared's lap and ran to my brother. I pulled him as close as I could. I felt teardrops running down my face.

"Jamie, baby, I'm sorry I didn't come back. Will you ever forgive me?" I pleaded to him.

"Well, I don't know If I'd be able to live with myself if I didn't forgive you," he cried. I pulled him to my bed and I laid down next to him. He put his arms around my waist. I felt Jared come behind me as he kissed my neck.

"It's ok, love. He forgives you." Jared affirmed. As we sat there for a moment, I heard someone walk in.

"Is she awake?" It was uncle Jeb. "Looks like it," he said to Jared. "How are you doing, sweetheart?" He asked me. I got up and hugged him.

"Uncle Jeb thanks for take me and Wanda into the caves. And believing in us," I told him softly. I paused and then thought remembered something. "Wait, where is Wanda?"

"She is in the tank and Ian is with her." Doc said, pointing around the corner. I nodded walking around the corner. I then saw Ian sitting in a chair with the tank on Doc's desk. He was staring at it intensely. I put my arm around Ian.

"Thank you so much for caring about me and Wanda. We are going to find a new host for Wanda," he nodded but didn't take his off of the tank, "I will ask Jared when we will go on a raid next so we can pick someone. Will you come with us?"

"No, I don't wanna. Just promise me you'll find someone I can take can of, not strong but weak in a way and someone no one could hate."

"I promise" I would do anything to make him happy again.

I walked back to Jared. He pulled me across his lap and hugged me close. "I have missed you so much, my love." He whispered in my ear. I turned and kissed him lovingly.

"We are going to go on a raid to find a new host body for Wanda, soon or she will die, "I murmured to him.

"Well, let's go ask Jeb if we can go," he said.

I got off his lap and pulled him up with me. He took my hand and we walked toward the main area. It felt really odd controlling my own movements because I didn't have any control in what I do before. All of the sudden, I felt tired and weary. I leaned all of my weight on Jared.

"Woah. You ok?" Jared asked.

"Yea, I just… feel really… exhausted."

"You should sit down." He carried me to the tables and sat me down. He put his arm around me and I rested my head on his arm.

"Are you feeling ok, Wanda?" Lily said. I opened my eyes and looked at her. She gasped. "Where's Wanda?"

"We are going to go on a raid to get another host for her." I muttered to Lily.

Suddenly, Jamie appeared from behind me. "I heard 'raid'." Jamie said.

"No, Jamie. Remember the last raid?" I chucked.

"That was an accident. But we're looking for a person, now. Right?"

"Ok, you can come. But you have to ask Jeb first." Jared said. Jared got up and walked over to the table that Jeb was sitting at.

A couple of minutes later, he came back. "He said we can leave tomorrow morning and that you need to go back to your room to rest."

Once Jared finished eating, he and I walked back to his room. He laid down on the bed and I straddled him, putting my legs on either side of him. I gently pecked his lips with mine. I kissed him deeply. So deeply that I started to maliciously attack his mouth with my lips and tongue. I could feel him rubbing my back, his way of telling me to stop. I didn't listen. I pulled up his shirt a little. That was it for him.

"We shouldn't do this right now. You need to get to sleep so you can be ready for tomorrow." He lightly pushed me toward the other side of the bed. "Goodnight."

"Night." I was angry but I was also really tired. I fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

I woke up with Jared telling me we're leaving soon. I pealed my eyes open and saw the sun shining right at me. I looked over at Jared and he was staring right at me.

"You have no idea how different you and Wanda are, it's scary."

I laughed and kissed him on the cheek sweetly. "Yes, we are. It feels weird not being able to hear her. I could hear her thoughts and everything. It's like I can feel us but I don't have any control over any of it. I could move whenever she was at a very high emotion. She was so vulnerable at the time and I could just take her over. And, well, Wanda wasn't used to something like that. She told me that in the other worlds, it wasn't like this. When she gets the high emotions, she can't concentrate on anything. It usually brought her to tears." I said to him.

"After you got captured that night and I had left. There was this building in the middle of nowhere. I went in it. But what I didn't know was that there were seekers in there. I found some food there. Then I saw flashlights down the hallway. I tried to get out but I didn't know the way. I started running and found an empty elevator shaft. I really didn't want to become a host body for some soul. So, I jumped. I instantly felt the pain. It felt like I'd broken every bone in my body."

I saw tears in Jared's eyes. I kissed them. He smiled.

"I love you." I whispered into his ear.

"Please tell me one thing." He requested in a serious manner. "Did you feel anything when they got you out?"

"No, nothing. I think that I went unconscious the second I hit the bottom of the shaft." I told him. "I think I was screaming at her so loudly that she almost went crazy. I remember trying to bother her so much with very hateful words hoping she would want to die. But when she brought up the caves, I knew what she was talking about. Then we came and… well, you know what happened after that.

"Ya'll, get up! We have a raid to go on." Jared screamed in the hallway. Jared put his arms around me and pulled me close. He kissed me passionately. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer so that are bodies were compressed together. His hands dropped to my hips. Then the door opened swiftly, "Come on lovers, we're leaving." Kyle shouted. I cringed in Jared's chest, still scared of him. He rubbed my back in a comforting manner.

"Kyle, you moron, leave us alone!" He said. "Come on, baby, let's get ready."

An hour later, we were all packed up. Ian walked up to me.

"Hey Melanie, pick carefully." He said for encouragement. He then pulled me in for a hug. Jared took my hand and I took Jamie.

We then stepped out of the cave and ran to the car. We were all in the van. Jared started driving. "Ok, we're going to work our way west."

After about an hour and a half of driving, we parked outside of a grocery store. While walking around looking for Oreos, I saw her. She was short. I would guesstimate 5'1. She had straight blonde hair. A cute button nose and faint freckles scattered over the bridge of the nose. Her eyes were green and big. She looked like Wanda. Ian would love her. No one would ever want to hurt her.

I quickly greeted the cashier and bought the Oreos while still having my eye on her. I walked back to the car hurriedly.

"Jared, Jared, I found her." I said out of breath.

I immediately spotted her again. I then looked over at him and saw him watching her too. His eyes widened.

"That's her. Thanks Mel."

We got in the car. I took the driver's seat. We followed her red convertible all the way to her house very discreetly. We parked at the corner of her street. As she walked up to her house, she dropped one of the grocery bags. I knew this was our chance so I took it. We rapidly walked up to her and pick up the bag.

"Thank you." Her voice was high pitched. I knew she would be perfect.

"No problem." I said politely and smiled.

"Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Petal but most people call me pet." She said sweetly.

"Hi, I'm Melanie Stryder," I knew that if I said my real name, she would think of us as trustworthy. "We just moved here today."

Jamie introduced himself then. Once Jared introduced himself to Pet, he used the SLEEP on her. She went unconscious in less than ten second and Jared picker her up bridal style. Then we ran to the van as fast as we could. While we got in, Kyle was checking to see if anyone saw us.

"Jared put her in the back. I will stay with her." I said. He laid her in the back and made sure there was a pillow under her head. I was asleep the whole ride with my head against the window. After two hours of driving, we eventually made it back to the caves.

"Mel, wake up. We have to get inside." Jared said as he shook me awake. Jared took Pet in his arms and carried her back. Jamie and I were running back. Once we got in the cave, Jeb scrambled toward us.

"Jared, bring her Doc now!" Jeb yelled and ran in the direction to the hospital. I fled after him and Jared set Pet on a cot gently.

A few moments later, Doc trudged in. "Is she hurt?" Doc asked.

"No. Nothing happened to her." I said promptly.

"Ok, let's start."

Jared put his arm around my waist. "Come on. He's got it covered. He doesn't need our help." Jared muttered in my ear. I didn't move though. I couldn't. I just stared. "Love, let's go." He said again. I still didn't move. I didn't even flinch. All I could think about was the fact that we are taking the life of a young girl.

I felt arms tighten around me and pull me back. Jared sat me down on his lap. "You didn't do anything wrong. Her body was already taken over. We were just being seekers- our job. It's alright. We were just saving the most selfless person. She is loved and that's all that counts."

I nodded then laid my head on his shoulder. He started to rub my back.

"Thank you, Jared. I love you."

I lifted my head and put my hands on the side of his face and kissed him with as much passion as I could. He then pulled me tightly toward him. I ran my hands through his sandy blonde hair. He lifted my head and laid me down across his chest. I kissed the crook of his neck. He sighed in a loving manner. He put his hands on my back and stroked my back. My eyes started to get heavy because I was so tired. My eyes were drooping and he noticed.

"Sleep, my love."

"Mel, they are done." I blinked to try to get my eyes adjusted. I removed the eye boogers and headed over to the girl. "She won't be alert for another 30 minutes, though." Oh, I thought.

I smiled at Jared. He caressed my cheek softly. I then kissed his cheek sweetly. He frowned. "What?" I questioned.

"I want a real kiss." He challenged me and puckered out his lips.

"Oh," I played along. "I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you." I kissed as long as I could without running out of air for my own sake. I pulled away with a smile on my face and a surprised expression on his.

He took my hands and pulled me on my feet. He turned around and put his hands on his knees. "Jump on." He knew I loved piggy-back rides. I jumped on and put my arms around his neck as he grabbed my legs. He walked through the hallway to get to the dining room. People were staring at us, probably thinking I was Wanda. Jamie came running up to us.

"Mel, Jared, Doc is done and Wanda should be waking up in a couple minutes!" He said excitedly.

I jumped off of Jared's back to hug Jamie. I saw Ian and he came up to me. "Hey Melanie. She looks perfect. But it doesn't matter how she looks because Wanda in any body will be fine. I just want her to be happy." He pulled me in for a hug.

"Ok ok. You can let go of my girlfriend now." Ian stepped away from me. "Let's go see Wanda."

Jared put his arm around my shoulders and I put my arm around his waist. On the way there, we heard some shouting. "She's waking up!" Ian shouted.

I broke away from Jared and started sprinting toward Ian and Wanda. I wanted to be there when she wakes up. When I got in the room Ian was kneeling on the ground with his hand wrapped around her tiny, precious hand. I walked closer to see if she was awake.

"Wanda, Wanda, Wanderer my love. Please open your eyes." Ian whispered. I saw her eyes flutter.

"Ian?" She whispered back.

I could already tell that she will need protecting no matter what and that Ian would provide all the protecting she'll need.

"I'm right here."

"Melanie, are you here." She said louder. She had already take my heart with her voice. I moved toward her and held her other hand.

"Hey, I'm here." I could feel a tear rolling down my face.

"You're bigger now." She laughed.

"Yea and you're a lot smaller." I countered back and chuckled.

"Why am I so small? How old is this body?" She asked.

"Ian wanted someone he could protect and I think she was 17 or 18 because she was driving." I answered.

"Well, thank you so much, Mel. If it wasn't for you, I'd probably be in hibernation somewhere in the universe." She laughed.

"Hey, I was there too." Said Jamie, running into the crowded room.

I could tell she looked weak because she was having trouble sitting up. Ian put his arm around her back and helped lean up against the wall.

"Are you alright?" Ian asked her. She nodded slowly.

"Yea, she's just really weak. She should get some sleep." Doc suggested.

"Wanda, do you want to go to your room?" She looked at Ian like she was going to pass out.

He lifted her up and carried her down the hallway with her head on his shoulder. I smiled then put my arm around Jared's waist.

"I love you." I said, kissing his lips.

"I love you, too. Forever and always." He kissed me right back.

THE END!

Hope you enjoyed reading please R and R


End file.
